1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode package, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode package capable of reducing a size of a light source module by forming an additional line therein, a light source module and a backlight unit including the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device has a small thickness, a light weight, and low power consumption. Due to such advantages, the LCD device is applied to a large television, etc., as well as a monitor, a notebook computer and a portable phone. Such LCD device includes a liquid crystal (LC) panel configured to display an image using an optical transmittance of liquid crystal molecules, and a backlight unit disposed below the LC panel and providing light to the LC panel.
The backlight unit includes a light source module configured to generate light to be provided to the LC panel. A light source of the light source module may include a Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL), a Flat Fluorescent Lamp (FFL), a Light Emitting Diode (LED), etc.
The LED has characteristics of high light-emitting efficiency, long lifespan and low power consumption. Due to such characteristics, the LED is used as a light source of the light source module of the backlight unit. The LED is fabricated in the form of packages in which light emitting chips have been mounted, and is used as a light source of the light source module.
FIG. 1A is a schematic view illustrating a configuration of a light emitting diode (LED) package in accordance with the related art, and FIG. 1B is a sectional view taken along line I-I′ in FIG. 1A.
With reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the related art LED package 1 includes a lead frame 6 composed of two leads separated from each other, i.e., an anode lead 6a and a cathode lead 6b; and a LED chip 4 mounted on one surface of the lead frame 6.
The LED chip 4 is connected to the anode lead 6a and the cathode lead 6b of the lead frame 6, by a wire 5 formed of gold (Au), silver (Ag), etc.
The lead frame 6, the LED chip 4 and the wire 5 are enclosed by the case 2 formed of opaque resin, etc. Part of the anode lead 6a and the cathode lead 6b of the lead frame 6 is exposed to outside so as to be mounted on a printed circuit board (not shown).
The LED chip 4 enclosed by the case 2 is covered by a sealant 3 formed of transparent resin.
FIG. 2 is a view schematically illustrating a light source module in accordance with the related art.
As shown in FIG. 2, a plurality of LED packages 1 are mounted on a printed circuit board 11, to thus constitute a light source module 10.
The plurality of LED packages 1 are implemented in the form of groups, which are called chains. In the related art light source module 10, an odd-numbered LED package 1 and an even-numbered LED package 1 among the plurality of LED packages 1 mounted on the printed circuit board 11 are arranged in groups with two chain structures.
That is, the light source module 10 has a plurality of LED packages 1 mounted on the printed circuit board 11 in groups with a first chain structure and a second chain structure. Each group is connected to lines formed at the printed circuit board 11, i.e., power supply lines 13a, 13b and connection lines 14a, 14b. 
The first chain structure is composed of a first LED package 1 connected to the first power supply line 13a of the printed circuit board 11, a third LED package 1 connected to the first LED package 1 by the first connection line 14a, and a fifth LED package 1.
The second chain structure is composed of a second LED package 1 connected to the second power supply line 13b of the printed circuit board 11, and a fourth LED package 1 connected to the second LED package 1 by the second connection line 14b. 
That is, the plurality of LED packages 1 having the first chain structure, and the plurality of LED packages 1 having the second chain structure are mounted on the printed circuit board 11 so that electrodes thereof can alternate each other in polarity. For instance, the first LED package 1 having the first chain structure has electrodes (+), (−), and the third LED package 1 connected to the first LED package 1 through the first connection line 14a has electrodes (−), (+). Further, the fifth LED package 1 connected to the third LED package 1 through the first connection line 14a has electrodes (+), (−). Under such configuration, the plurality of LED packages 1 having the first chain structure are connected to one another in serial.
The second chain structure is implemented in the same manner as the first chain structure. The first chain structure and the second chain structure are implemented in parallel.
In the related art light source module 10, as the number of chain structures of the LED packages 1 is increased, a width (D) of the printed circuit board 11 is increased.
For instance, in order to connect the plurality of LED packages 1 having the second chain structure to one another, in a state where the plurality of LED packages 1 having the first chain structure have been connected to one another through the first connection line 14a, the second connection line 14b should be formed at an upper end or a lower end of the LED package 1 having the first chain structure. Under such configuration, the width (D) of the printed circuit board 11 is increased.
Further, as the number of the chain structures of the LED packages 1 is increased, the printed circuit board 11 of the light source module 10 has a multi-layered structure. Accordingly, lines are formed even on a rear surface of the printed circuit board 11. Lines formed on a front surface of the printed circuit board 11 are connected to lines formed on a rear surface of the printed circuit board 11, through holes 15. As the number of chain structures is increased, the number of lines formed on the rear surface of the printed circuit board 11, and the length of the lines are increased.
The light source module 10 is accommodated in a side wall of an accommodating container (not shown) of the LCD device. As the LCD device becomes slim, the printed circuit board 11 of the light source module 10 has a limited width.
That is, in the related art light source module 10, as the number of chain structures of the LED package 1 is increased, the width (D) of the printed circuit board 11 is increased. To solve such problem, the printed circuit board 11 having a multi-layered structure is used. However, in this case, production cost of the light source module 10 is increased.